Beautiful War
by Tamara J. Potter
Summary: Pansy Parkinson, com toda sua intensidade e força, representa a minha perdição e a minha redenção. Com ela eu sabia estar na mais feroz das guerras - a guerra do amor. E devo acrescentar, é uma bela guerra. O amor não significa nada a menos que haja algo pelo qual valha a pena lutar, e nada valia mais a pena do que ela. (Harry e Pansy)


**Autora: **Tamara

**Shipper: **Harry Potter e Pansy Parkinson

**Shortfic inspirada na música Beautiful War do Kings of Leon.**

**Aviso: **A história se passa no mesmo universo de outra fanfic minha – Another Love -, então o Draco apresentado nesta história é o mesmo da outra.

**\- **Os personagens pertencem à J. K. Rowling.

**BEAUTIFUL WAR**

When I hold

(Quando eu abraço)

The warmth of your body

(O calor de seu corpo)

There is nobody

(Não há mais ninguém)

That I'd rather hold

(Que eu queira abraçar)

(...)

I say, love

(Eu disse amor)

Don't mean nothing

(Não significa nada)

Unless there's something

(A menos que haja algo)

Worth fighting for

(Que vale a pena lutar)

It's a beautiful war

(É uma guerra linda)

**Beautiful War – Kings of Leon**

_As risadas ecoavam pelo meu lugar favorito. Ela voltou a fitar-me com aqueles olhos negros tão expressivos. Poderia me perder neles facilmente, tão profundos. As gargalhadas cessaram gradativamente, nenhum dos dois riam, não mais. _

_Nossa atmosfera foi tomada por algo maior. Quase sublime. Fitávamo-nos de uma maneira tão intensa, ela aproximou sua delicada mão do meu rosto, tocando-me com um carinho desconhecido por mim e por ela. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, clamando pelos meus, um pedido mudo que fui impelido pelas forças dos céus a aceitar. _

_Nada poderia ser mais magnífico do que tocar os seus lábios com os meus. Nada. _

_Aproximei-me vagarosamente, estávamos deitados sobre o gramado, a lua cheia era o nosso único telespectador. Somente a lua e nós. Um casal improvável, quem imaginaria Harry Potter ao lado de uma sonserina? _

_Mas ninguém conhecia Pansy Parkinson como eu, disso posso me assegurar. Com seus cabelos negros curtos, olhos expressivos e queixo erguido, ela me encantou como nenhuma outra. Ah, meu amigo, seu queixo sempre estava erguido. A morena era tomada por uma altivez admirável, sua personalidade forte, ao mesmo tempo que me irritava, fazia-me cada vez mais apaixonado por ela. _

_O toque de sua pele em minha face fez-me suspirar como o tolo apaixonado que estava me tornando. E em uma dolorosa lentidão, aproximei os nossos lábios. Minha língua abriu passagem, aprofundando o beijo tão desejado. _

_Não tenho palavras o suficiente para descrever o sabor dos lábios de Pansy Parkinson. Só posso dizer que me levava ao céu em um segundo, adquirimos um ritmo só nosso. Elevávamos nossos poucos minutos juntos a patamares superiores do amor. _

_Pele contra pele, boca contra boca. Toques, as roupas eram jogadas ao relento, enquanto descobríamo-nos naquele tão julgado prazer._

Julgado por quem nunca foi agraciado com tal sentimento, julgado por quem não era capaz de abaixar as fendas do preconceito e apreciar o amor em sua forma natural. Julgado por mim, que me culpava a cada vez que me encontrava longe da encantadora garota de cabelos curtos.

Seis anos se passaram, desde o momento que a deixei. O que me restou agora? Além de estar ali, naquele bar tão decadente quanto o meu interior? Aproximei os lábios do copo de firewhisky, sentindo a bebida queimar minha garganta. Inebriando-me no álcool, desejando esquecer todas as más escolhas. Quão patético o _garoto de ouro _poderia se tornar?

Mais uma dose, por favor. Mais uma dose para que eu possa me afundar um pouco mais no amargor das minhas escolhas erradas.

_Eu te amo, Harry..._

O tom de sua voz ainda era vívido em minha mente. E as lembranças vieram mais uma vez.

_Meus dedos faziam círculos em suas costas nuas, inspirei outra vez a fragrância dos cabelos negros de Pansy: um suave e adorável cheiro de maçã verde. Por Merlin, como eu amava maçãs. _

_Lembrei-me de como começamos tudo aquilo, e não pude deixar de rir baixinho. _

_\- O que foi? – Ela perguntou, erguendo os olhos para cima, fitando-me com sua já conhecida curiosidade. _

_\- Estava me lembrando de como tudo começou... – Respondi, pondo uma mecha dos seus cabelos para trás da orelha. _

_\- Podemos agradecer ao zelador Filch por isso. – Falou com o tom de voz divertido, soltando uma sonora gargalhada em seguida. _

_Aquela risada, acho que foi quando a escutei rir a primeira vez que me percebi apaixonado. _

_\- Limpar troféus se tornou mais divertido com você. – Confessei, aproximando os lábios dos dela, beijando-a com carinho. _

Esbocei um sorriso bobo com a lembrança, foi impossível não ser tomado pelas cenas do nosso primeiro beijo...

_Eu limpava aquele troféu com uma raiva desconhecida por mim, pelo canto dos olhos observei a garota, ela não parecia muito mais animada do que eu. Arrumei o aro dos meus óculos, e parti para outro troféu. Aquilo não terminaria nunca. _

_\- Isso é culpa sua, Potter. Estou perdendo o jogo da Sonserina por sua culpa. – Ela vociferou, aproximando o corpo do meu, podia ver o fogo nos seus olhos, enquanto ela estendia o braço para pegar um troféu que estava ao meu lado._

_\- Foi você quem me insultou, Parkinson. – Defendi-me, retribuindo aquele olhar raivoso. _

_\- Depois que você trombou em mim, e nem pediu desculpas! – Claro que ela não deixaria quieto, a morena deixou o troféu de lado e pôs as mãos na cintura. Se estivesse com a sua varinha, tenho certeza que me azararia. _

_\- Claro que não, você quem trombou em mim, deveria olhar por onde anda, Parkinson. – Retruquei, deixando o pano e o troféu de lado. _

_\- Faça-me rir, Potter. Foi tudo culpa sua, admita! – Sempre tinha que dar a última palavra, não é Pansy? _

_Não sei por qual razão, mas aproximei o meu corpo do dela. Estávamos travando uma guerra com aqueles olhares raivosos, cada vez mais próximos, os queixos erguidos. Os dois tão orgulhosos, tanto fogo. Meu leão rugia, e sua serpente sibilava raivosa. _

_Ela voltou a falar, mas eu já não escutava mais. Precisava calá-la, e minha boca na sua me pareceu ser a opção perfeita para isso. Um beijo repleto de desejo e luxuria, nossas línguas travavam uma guerra. Uma linda guerra. _

_Corpo contra corpo, minhas mãos passeavam pelas suas curvas. Depois do que pareceu horas naquele beijo intenso, afastamos os corpos desconcertados. Mas eu queria mais, e ela também. Então mentimos. Mentimos que aquilo nunca mais ia se repetir. _

Tive que vontade de rir. Éramos péssimos mentirosos. Repetimos tantas vezes que perdi as contas. Nossos encontros furtivos eram a melhor parte do meu dia. Nos braços de Pansy Parkinson eu esquecia a maldita guerra que estava por vir.

\- Ora, ora. Quem eu encontro aqui?! – Fazia tantos anos que eu não escutava a voz desagradável de Draco Malfoy, revirei os olhos para a minha má sorte.

\- Malfoy. – Cumprimentei, acenando com a cabeça.

O loiro ousou tomar o lugar vazio ao meu lado, pedindo por duas doses de firewhisky. Franzi as sobrancelhas, pelo visto não era somente eu que estava no fundo do poço.

\- O que o traz aqui, Potter? – Ele perguntou, pegando um dos copos, e me estendendo o outro. Não havia ironia em sua voz.

Aceitei o álcool de bom grado, virando de uma só vez antes de responde-lo.

\- Escolhas erradas, e você? – Despejei aquela verdade sem pestanejar, notei que ele esboçou um sorriso com a minha escolha de palavras.

\- Exatamente o mesmo, Potter. Exatamente o mesmo... – Diminuiu seu tom de voz gradativamente, perdendo-se em lembranças.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, compartilhando do álcool, e afundando nossas mágoas junto a mais improvável das companhias.

\- A mãe de Pansy Parkinson quer casar a filha com um sangue-puro francês. – Malfoy quebrou o silêncio, despejando aquela informação sem dó. Afoguei-me na bebida, processando sua fala vagarosamente.

\- Por que isso me interessaria? – Dissimulei, tentando recuperar a postura. Ele esboçou um meio sorriso irônico, pedindo por água para nós dois. Água? Por favor...

\- Em breve serei pai. – Outra informação desconexa, voltei os olhos surpresos para ele, era uma boa notícia, não era?

\- Parabéns, Malfoy. – Parabenizei, sem entender onde o sonserino queria chegar.

\- Sim, espero ser um bom pai, realmente espero... – Ele esboçou um sorriso triste, voltando o olhar ao meu. – A primeira coisa que ensinarei ao meu filho é não seguir os meus passos, não deixar que o medo tome todas as coisas boas de sua vida...

Ele perdeu-se em seus próprios pensamentos outra vez, e eu nos meus. Medo... maldito medo.

_\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Harry? – Ela me perguntou, notei sua voz trêmula. _

_Doía tanto em mim, mas era preciso. Não daríamos certo, estávamos em lados opostos de uma guerra. E eu não poderia arriscar Pansy daquele jeito, a melhor maneira era me afastar. Precisava ir atrás das horcrux, e não poderia envolve-la naquilo._

_\- Pansy, por favor, estou fazendo isso por você... – Segurei em suas mãos, mas ela me repeliu. Céus, aquilo foi tão doloroso. _

_\- Não, Harry. Não minta para si mesmo. – Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas ela não se permitiu chorar na minha frente. Jamais se mostraria fraca na frente de alguém, jamais. _

_\- Estamos em lados opostos de uma guerra, Pansy! – Meu tom de voz saiu mais alto do que o pretendido, eu estava nervoso e alterado. – Não posso arriscar você! Eu te amo tanto... – Novamente tentei me aproximar, mas ela deu um passo para trás. _

_\- Não, Harry. Não é a verdade. – Era visível sua dor enquanto despejava aquelas palavras. – Você sabe que eu estaria no seu lado. Você sabe que eu escolhi o seu lado, Harry. Eu estava disposta a sacrificar tudo por você, tudo..._

_\- Pansy... – Tentei em vão intervir, mas ela não permitiu. Forcei-me a respeitar o seu espaço. _

_\- Não me interrompa, por favor. – Ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, recuperando sua postura firme. – A verdade é que você está com medo. Está com medo do que pensariam de nós dois, está com medo de me amar. Onde está a coragem grifinória, Potter? – Ela frisou meu sobrenome, encenando uma frieza que eu sabia não ter. _

_\- Você está enganada, Pansy. – Minha voz trêmula me traiu. _

_Ela estava certa, eu estava com medo. Com medo da guerra, com medo de perde-la, com medo do que pensariam, com medo..._

_\- Pare de tentar se enganar. – Sua voz saiu quase em um sussurro, deixando escapar uma risada nervosa. – Sempre imaginei o nosso amor como um campo de batalha, somos tão intensos, enquanto travamos uma linda guerra. – Suas palavras eram facadas em meu peito. – Eu sou intensa demais para você, não sou? – Seus olhos negros cravaram nos meus verdes, desvendando minha alma e toda a verdade escondida neles. – Sim, é isso... a verdade é que você prefere ir pelos caminhos mais fáceis, e eu não sou o caminho mais fácil... _

_\- Não torne tudo mais doloroso... – Obriguei-me a falar algo, suas palavras estavam me matando aos poucos. _

_\- Não. Você tornou tudo doloroso, Potter. Você quem desistiu da nossa bela guerra, você quem jogou fora o meu amor. Nunca se esqueça disso. _

_Em passos firmes, ela se afastou. Observei os ventos bagunçarem os seus cabelos negros, na medida em que afastava. Foi a última vez que a vi. E no dia seguinte, fui embora de Hogwarts, em busca dos pedaços da alma de Voldemort. _

Ela era orgulhosa. E eu um medroso. Meu medo do amor a afastou para sempre. Depois da guerra segui pelos caminhos mais fáceis, um relacionamento com Ginevra Weasley parecia o que todos esperavam, um cargo de auror me era dado em uma bandeja de prata, e o clamor por ser um herói não era de todo mal.

Um relacionamento fracassado e um vazio em meu ser, era o que me restava. Havia feito uma semana que assinei o divórcio com Ginny, nunca consegui amá-la, não como amava Pansy...

\- Você deveria ir atrás dela. – Draco tirou-me dos meus pensamentos, estendendo um pedaço de pergaminho.

\- Como você sabe? – Perguntei sem entender, anotando mentalmente o endereço disposto no pergaminho.

\- Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu, Potter. – Sentenciou, deixando alguns galeões sobre a mesa, antes de partir.

Fiquei observando o pergaminho em minha mão, sim... Malfoy estava certo, não poderia cometer o mesmo erro, seja ele qual for, não poderia. Uma animação por muito desconhecida tomou conta do meu corpo, e a chama da coragem grifinória voltou a crepitar em meu coração.

Quando dei por mim, estava em frente à porta branca. Sentia o meu coração saltar do peito, precisava agir rápido, e assim o fiz. Bati na porta por três vezes, estava prestes a bater uma quarta, quando foi aberta.

Por Merlin, ela estava mais linda do que nunca, observei-a enquanto apertava o robe negro em seu corpo. Seus cabelos continuavam curtos, levemente desarrumados, os olhos negros continuavam tão brilhantes quanto me lembrava.

Era noite, mal notei já ser madrugada, provavelmente a tirei na cama com a inesperada visita. De repente, um misto de vergonha me invadiu, não sabia o que dizer, nem como começar a falar.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – Seus olhos se arregalaram, denunciando sua surpresa com a minha súbita aparição, e sua adorável voz tremeu.

\- Podemos conversar? – Clamei com receio. Só precisava de uma chance.

Ela deu um passo para trás, permitindo a minha entrada.

\- Você está bêbado?! – Ela perguntou enojada.

Droga! Eu estava com cheiro de álcool, mas nunca estive tão são, nunca.

\- Perdão, Pansy. Perdão por aparecer aqui no meio da noite, com cheiro de firewhiskey, só peço uma chance para ser ouvido... – As palavras saíram rápido, atropelando-se no meio do caminho, estava tão nervoso.

\- Estou ouvindo. – Ela deu um passo para trás, cruzando os braços em seguida. Observando-me com curiosidade e receio, parecia querer proteger-se. Estava tão na defensiva, tive o ímpeto de abraça-la, mas me contive.

\- Você estava certa. – Aos poucos recuperei minha calma, falando pausadamente; procurei pelos seus olhos brilhantes, fitando-a com intensidade. Sabia quão boa ela era em desvendar a minha alma com um olhar, e queria que visse toda a verdade.

\- Eu estava com medo. – Continuei, ousando caminhar um passo em sua direção. – Por todos esses anos vivi na sombra do medo de te amar, fui um covarde que optou pelo caminho mais fácil. Você estava certa, Pansy. Sempre fui um egoísta covarde. – Aquelas verdades tinham um gosto amargo, mas precisavam ser ditas.

A morena tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas continuava a sustentar o olhar. Dando-me a chance de prosseguir com o que tinha a dizer.

\- Pensei que a salvaria, quando na verdade, tudo que fiz foi me enterrar naquele maldito medo. – Não me importei em parecer fraco, falava com todo o meu coração, e as lágrimas quentes deslizavam pela minha face pálida. – Eu perdi você, e a culpa foi somente minha. E toda maldita manhã quando acordo, tenho que lidar com mais um dia vazio, porque foi somente isso que restou, Pansy... o vazio, o vazio das minhas escolhas erradas. Eu amei você todo esse tempo...

Gradativamente, aproximei os nossos corpos, por impulso aproximei minha mão destra do seu rosto. Por meros segundos, ela apreciou o conhecido toque, fechando os olhos enquanto inspirava a fragrância da minha pele.

\- Merda, Potter! – Tomada pela racionalidade, afastou-se abruptamente, deixando minha mão pairada no ar. – Você não pode voltar depois de seis anos, como se nada tivesse acontecido! Você não tem esse direito! – Ela elevou seu tom de voz, virando-se de costas para mim.

Eu sabia que ela estava chorando. Vê-la frágil era demais para suportar, sem aviso prévio me aproximei dela. Não pedi por permissão, envolvi o corpo delicado em meus braços, abraçando-a com ternura.

Senti ela bater em meu peito, tentando desvencilhar-se daquele abraço, mas fui mais forte. Prendi-a em meus braços, beijando sucessivas vezes o topo da sua cabeça. Vencida pelo cansaço, ela deixou-se ser abraçada; amparada por aquele que foi seu amante na adolescência, por aquele que destruiu seu coração.

\- Eu amo tanto você, Pansy... tanto... – Sussurrei, cautelosamente segurei o seu rosto em minhas mãos, voltando o olhar ao dela. – Só me dê uma chance, por favor... – Aproximei os lábios dos seus, selando-os demoradamente. – Uma chance... – Encostei as nossas testas, sentindo a respiração ofegante dela se cruzar com a minha.

Dolorosamente, ela afastou-se novamente. Deixando somente o vazio entre nós, e um súbito frio tomou conta do meu corpo.

\- Eu estou prestes a ficar noiva, Harry. É tarde demais... – Ela balbuciou confusa. – Por favor, saia. – Completou com frieza, ainda conhecia Pansy bem o suficiente para saber que não passava de uma de suas máscaras de autodefesa. Como eu já disse, ela não admitia parecer fraca perante outra pessoa.

\- Não, Pansy. Eu sei que é um casamento arranjado, eu sei que você não ama ele... – Não desistiria tão fácil, não cometeria o mesmo erro, não teria mais medo. – E a julgar pela sua reação, você ainda me ama... – Não pude evitar de sorrir, voltando a aproximar os corpos.

\- Como ousa? – Vi faíscas em seus olhos negros, aquela raiva que eu tão bem conhecia estava latente por cada poro de seu ser. – Você partiu o meu coração, voltou depois de malditos seis anos, e fala todas essas besteiras como se fossem verdades? Você não sabe nada, Potter. Nada...

Tomei-a em meus braços, colando os nossos lábios. Precisava calá-la, precisava mostrar-lhe que ainda a amava. Invadi sua boca com a minha língua, redescobrindo o sabor dos seus lábios. Merlin sabe quanta falta senti do seu corpo junto ao meu.

Pansy retribuiu ao beijo com fúria, estávamos em meio a uma guerra novamente. Beijos, toques, gemidos. Ela arrancou minhas vestes, e eu fiz o mesmo. Tocávamo-nos, redescobrindo as curvas dos nossos corpos, os beijos cada vez mais intensos, toquei toda a sua pele com os meus lábios. Suas unhas arranhavam deliciosamente as minhas costas.

Intensidade, se fosse definir o nosso sexo em uma palavra, essa seria a definição perfeita. Intenso. Quente. Um campo de batalha. Uma guerra em que não havia um vencedor.

E depois de toda aquela fúria, restou o amor. O mais puro dos amores. Não era somente sexo, fizemos amor. Fizemos amor repetidas vezes naquela madrugada.

\- Harry, essa é a última chance... – Ela sussurrou, enquanto aconchegava o corpo nu ao meu.

Um sorriso de satisfação formou-se em meus lábios. Uma chance era tudo que eu precisava.

Aninhei a morena em meus braços, constatando o que já sabia: não há mais ninguém que eu queira abraçar, além dela. Pansy Parkinson, com toda sua intensidade e força, representa a minha perdição e a minha redenção. Com ela eu sabia estar na mais feroz das guerras - a guerra do amor. E devo acrescentar, é uma bela guerra. O amor não significa nada a menos que haja algo pelo qual valha a pena lutar, e nada valia mais a pena do que ela.


End file.
